


Sweeter Than Candy

by SoraNoAkaiAme



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraNoAkaiAme/pseuds/SoraNoAkaiAme
Summary: Yang loves candy, and knows where her girlfriend's secret stash is. Blake likes candy, but she loves the taste of Yang more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, been awhile since I posted anything. I've had this story in draft for a while, and it's 3/4 of the way complete. It's gotten pretty long, so I figured I would split it up into two parts, and maybe if I get some good reception, it'll give me the motivation to finally finish it faster. Please enjoy a short story of two girls being in love. I really need RoosterTeeth to gives us cannon Bumblebee.... like yesterday.

 

Yang was currently lying on her bed; the top bunk of her shared living quarters with her partner Blake.  She rolled over onto her side, huffing in boredom as she picked up her Scroll to look at the time. '7:10 PM' was the time the bright screen shone towards her.  She tossed her phone back down beside her lethargic frame.  Usually she would play her favourite fighting game on the smart phone like device, but for some reason, she didn't really feel up to it.

She looked around the unusually empty room.  Her sister and the Ice Princess, Weiss, were participating in a study session with Team JNPR in the library. Yang would have gone with them, except, come on; this was Yang we were talking about.  She'd rather fight 50 Grimm on her own with an arm tied behind her back than study, let alone in a group; she was just more likely to get distracted with that many of her friends around.

The room was exceptionally quiet as well, since Weiss had insisted on taking Zwei with them.  It surprised Yang how much her regal friend enjoyed being around her and Ruby's pup.  Obviously he was an adorable and smart Corgi, but Weiss never struck Yang as an animal lover.  Or in her case an animal enthusiast.  Yang mused it was probably due to her strict parents.  She doubted the heiress was even allowed to have a goldfish during her childhood.

All that was left was her girlfriend, who, surprise, surprise, was also nowhere to be found.  Yang had a strong feeling she was somewhere within the library.  Either she was studying adamantly with the rest of the group, or was pretending to.  She'd caught Blake several times hiding one of her numerous books behind a textbook.  Mind you, her girlfriend was smart enough to not need to study as hard as the rest of the group.  Blake was such an avid reader, that her brain absorbed information a lot easier than Yang's.  It's not to say Yang wasn't smart, she just thought of herself as more street smart than book smart.  Plus that meant that she and Blake balanced each other out _._

They seemed to do that in a lot of aspects of their relationship.  Blake was quiet and introverted.  Yang was quite loud and extraordinarily extroverted. The Faunus girl was shy, but so sweet and kind hearted if you actually got to know her.  That was one of the hundreds of things Yang adored about her girlfriend. Also the fact that she was probably one of the only people who accepted her true goofy self.  Yang's image in the school was a beautiful badass with fists no one wanted to match up against. Blake however always brought out her true, down to earth style.  She also accepted all her stupid jokes with a quick punch to Yang's arm, and a small smirk only reserved for Yang's eyes. Not to waste a good pun on herself, but Yang always thought of their relationship as a perfect balance of Yin and "Yang".

The brawler rolled over onto her stomach, planting her face dramatically into her pillow.  She inhaled deeply, humming low in her throat. " _I can still smell Blake's shampoo on my pillow,"_ she thought to herself, closing her eyes and letting the scent envelope her senses. Blake had been sleeping in the same bed with Yang more so lately, much to the blonde's approval.  They had been going out for the last several months, unbeknownst to Ruby and Weiss.  However, last week they may have been found sprawled on Blake's bed, deep in a heated make out session when the other two members walked in...

 

 

Needless to say, they finally had a conversation with the pair, albeit with Blake's face pressed into Yang's back due to embarrassment, while Yang stuttered through an explanation. Weiss had cut her off, telling them that she and Ruby had figured out they were together a long time ago. There was something mentioned about Nora winning a large sum of Lien in their bet pool as well.  Blake's ears had pressed further against her head at the idea of their friends betting on when she and Yang would get together.  How obvious had they been that even Jaune had money bet on them? 

Yang had just laughed, pulling Ruby and Weiss in a group hug, thanking them for their understanding.

"You may think of me as a prude Yang, but I'll always support my team members in everything they do." Weiss had said, brushing out her combat skirt after Yang was finished with her bone crushing hug.

"Plus you and Blake are suuuuuper cute together!"  Ruby had squealed, going in for a second hug and jumping around the room happily with Yang.

"I know, don't we just make the most puuur-fect couple!"  Yang had giggled out. Blake chose that moment to throw one of her heavier books at Yang's head, effectively sending Yang face first into the rug adorning the hardwood floor of the dorm.

"Could you please not make this anymore embarrassing than it already is?"Blake asked exasperatedly, watching as Ruby picked her older sister off the ground.  Weiss placed her hand on Blake's shoulder.

"Are you sure you're really in love with that dolt Blake?  She's almost worse than Ruby sometimes."

"HEY!" Both sisters shouted in unison at Weiss's unneeded, but frequent bullying of the two huntresses. Blake sighed and looked over to Yang, unable to keep the soft smile from her face.

"I could never explain it, but somehow, yes. I'm very sure I'm in love with that crazy girl."

"Awwww Blakey, my sweet little kitten, come here!" Yang dove towards the bed to hug her lover, but was only met with air and a mouthful of blankets.  Blake had moved up to the top bunk, using her semblance to escape Yang's affection.  She peered down from her position up on higher ground.

"You just had to ruin it, didn't you?" Blake sighed out, blushing lightly as Ruby and Weiss snickered at the series of events.

"Well, I'm glad everything is out in the open now.  Ruby and I have no problems with you two being together.  We just ask that when you get... "intimate", that neither of us are around to witness it." Weiss said, coughing into her hand and looking away, a slight red tinge to her face.  Blake's face burned hotly and Yang smirked devilishly.

"What, scared our hot make out sessions might make you melt, Ice Princess?" Yang quipped, a wolfish grin plastered to her face.

"W-what, n-no!  That's not even remotely, ugh! Damnit Yang, just try to keep it in your pants okay?!" Weiss sputtered out, grabbing Ruby by her hood and dragging her out of the room.

"What's Yang keeping in her pants Weiss?  Is it cookies?  Cause if it is, I think she should share them with us!" Ruby shouted excitedly while being dragged down the hall.  You could briefly hear Weiss trying to explain to Ruby how that wasn't even remotely close to what she meant, then giving up and suggesting they get Ruby some food to shut her up and take her mind off "adult" ideas.

Yang was still laughing loudly after the door had been shut in a hurry, but she was cut off abruptly by the heavy feeling slowly enveloping the room.  Yang rubbed the back of her neck, a cold sweat starting to drape over her body, as if she had just pissed off both the Weiss sisters in the same instance. She slowly turned around, chuckling nervously, then gulping loudly when she saw the fuming, shadow engulfed Faunus perched on her bed.  Yang figured she had two choices.  Either make another joke and probably escalate the situation, or give up her chance for humour and prevent a permanent midnight from swallowing up the shared dorm room.  She decided to go with option two.

Before Blake could growl out her annoyance, Yang had pulled herself up to the top bunk, quickly placing a chaste kiss to the dark-haired girl's forehead.

"I'm sorry."  Yang murmured against her soft skin.

"I know sometimes I can get carried away with my jokes," a small snort sounding from the smaller girl made Yang chuckle deeply.

"Alright, 99.9% of the time actually, but trust me when I say I don't mean to embarrass you."  Yang pulled Blake into a tight hug, smiling into her shoulder when she felt her girlfriend return the hug; lighter than the brawler of course.  She loosened her grip and pulled away to meet Blake's liquid honey eyes. Blake sighed lightly, her muscles relaxing visibly as she leaned forward and nudged Yang's nose with her own, closing her eyes and indulging the blonde when Yang's lips brushed against hers.

"Plus, it wasn't a joke.  Your kisses make me so hot, I'm sure I could melt an iceberg without the help of my semblance," Yang whispered against Blake's parted lips. The tip of Blake's tongue unconsciously slipped out, swiping against her bottom lip as she felt heat rush from her face straight to the tips of both sets of her ears. Yang wasted no time in catching the pink appendage between her lips, sucking lightly on Blake's tongue and effectively parting her lips to deepen the kiss.  Blake audibly gasped into Yang's mouth as the blonde pushed her slowly down onto the bed, her hands settling on Yang's shoulders for support. Yang pulled back, inwardly smirking as she felt Blake's lips try to follow hers, an almost inaudible whine in the back of the amber eyed girls' throat.

"Speaking of which, I don't think we were quite done before we got so rudely interrupted." 

Yang's gaze turned predatory as she placed her thighs on either side of Blake's hips.  Blake gulped, before adorning her own wicked smirk.  She used her hands on Yang's shoulder as leverage, twisting to the right and effectively reversing their positions.  She planted her hands beside Yang's head; her golden locks sprawled out like thousands of rivers across the pillow underneath. Blake bent down, her teeth nipping at Yang's bottom lip and pulling the plump skin, before letting it go with a low hum.

"While I agree that we did get interrupted, I believe my little firecracker needs to be... punished." Blake finished, punctuating her sentence with a slow lick over Yang's top lip.  Yang's palms found a home on the small of Blake's uncovered back, nails scratching until hands were gripping hips, pulling Blake's body down onto her own.

"Well saddle up kitty cat, cause I think it's going to take a long time before I learn my lesson." Yang exhaled out, surging forward to catch Blake's lips in a searing kiss.  Their lips weren't together long though, as Blake's ears twitched frantically, alerting her to noise just outside the door.  She quickly removed herself from Yang and jumped down to the bottom bunk, much to the displeasure of the blonde, a frustrated groan sneaking past her lips.  As much as Blake would have loved to make her partner groan more, and in different ways, she felt she had been caught one too many times already by the other members.

Ruby had busted through the door, handfuls of snacks overflowing from her arms; a distraught Weiss lecturing from behind. While the two were busy chattering, Yang hung upside down from the top bunk, her lilac eyes burning into Blake's.

"We'll continue this another time Blakey.  I've been a bad girl, and I definitely need to be spanked and taught a lesson."  Yang winked slyly at Blake, moving back to the top bunk quickly, leaving Blake to now sit alone, thoroughly aroused and absolutely frustrated.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed my mind and wanted to split this into three parts instead. I'm glad so many people have enjoyed the first part. I really enjoy writing for Bumblebee. They are still one of my favourite couples to write for. Please enjoy part two, and feel free to leave some feedback. :)

Several days had passed since Yang's "threatening" proposal, however nothing had transpired yet.  It was kind of difficult to find alone time when sharing a dorm with two other people.  Plus, teams were usually always together, and it was rare two man missions were up for grabs. Of course now, when there's no one around, it would be a perfect time.  Exception; the other piece of the puzzle was missing.

Something finally broke the never ending silence within the room; Yang's stomach. The sunshine brawler patted her solid abdomen, laughing out loud.  She realized she had been waiting for the girls to come back so that they could go get dinner together.  She especially liked to wait around for Blake, due to the latter's nature for eating improperly sometimes.  Blake's nose was always stuffed in a book that sometimes she completely forgot to eat her meal and let it go to waste.  Yang had taken it upon herself to spoon feed the reserved girl on numerous occasions now.

Sometimes Yang actually thought it benefited herself more than Blake.  She found it adorable how the meek Faunus girl would be so engrossed in her readings.  Blake's distraction also worked in her favour, allowing Yang to openly observe her while she fed her; committing the moments to her memory. She knew she must have looked like a love sick puppy to the rest of the cafeteria, but she didn't care.  Yang wasn't one to worry about other's opinions of her.  She was comfortable in her own skin, and anyone who was stupid enough to question her actions, never really got further than that.

The first time Blake had really clued into the fact that Yang was feeding her in front of their friends, her bow almost fell off from how fast her Faunus ears pressed against her head in embarrassment.  There were strange side glances sent their way, but nothing was said, much to the relief of a mortified Blake.  She would have told Yang to stop, but the pure joy and love on her face prevented her from doing so.  She wouldn't ever let her know, but Yang had Blake wrapped around her finger; ridiculously tight.

It was only on occasions that Blake would forget to eat, and she hated to admit it, but she actually liked when Yang fed her.  The blonde never failed to continue showering her in love and adoration.  Yang went above and beyond what Blake believed she deserved from her, and sometimes she felt guilty for seeming to be selfish.  Yang always shot her thoughts on that subject down however.  Yang wanted her to be selfish, to ask for all the things she wanted and never had, to let her help and be that guiding force.  Yang had so much love to give, and she wanted Blake to receive and accept all of it.

Blake was never one to really know what being loved felt like (other than from her parents), but she was doing her best to understand it and reciprocate it; feeling lucky to have one of the best partners to help her through it. When she would eventually clue in to Yang's inevitable care taking of her, Blake's hand would move to rest on Yang's thigh.  Her thumb would lightly rub at her exposed skin in soothing circles, showing her appreciation to Yang and Yang alone.  When Yang was finished with her own meal, her free hand would drift down to Blake's.  Her fingers would intertwine with the beautiful reader's; thumb tracing hearts and other unconscious patterns on the back of her hand.

Yang really wanted to hold out for dinner, but she knew she became "hangry"(as Ruby liked to call it) if she didn't eat at proper times.  Another growl rumbled from her stomach and she rolled out of her bed, figuring she should find something to tide herself over with for the time being.  She first went to her desk, checking to see if any of her snacks were still un-eaten.  She covered her eyes before yanking open the drawer, praying for something to be left. Natta; nothing but empty wrappers to match her empty stomach.

Yang sighed sadly, rubbing her stomach and pouting like Ruby when she hears that the cafeteria has run out of cookies.  Her eyes dart across the room and... light bulb.  She quickly travels to Blake's desk, opening a drawer to unveil the mother lode of snacks.  Her girlfriend had a secret sweet tooth, something not many people knew.  Yang greedily dug through the almost unending pile of treats until she pulled out exactly what she was looking for.  Skittles.  The bag was unopened as well. _'Score,_ " Yang thought to herself as she tore open the bag, popping five of the sweet candies into her mouth.  Just as she was about to pour a good amount of the bag in her mouth, she heard the familiar creaking sound of the door being opened. She turned around, bag still poised to empty its contents into her awaiting jaws, when she saw an amused Blake staring at her.

"Is that my bag of Skittles that you're about to devour?" She asked, slowly approaching the hungry huntress.

"Nooo... yeth." Yang managed to get out after pouring a hefty amount in her mouth. Blake chuckled at her girlfriend's antics, moving closer and setting her forgotten books onto her desk.

"Well could I at least have one before you gobble my favourite candy up?" Blake inquired, reaching for the small pouch in Yang's hand.  Yang smirked, backing up a step and pulling a single candy out.

"Come and get it."Her voice turned sultry as she placed the cherry piece between her lips, stuffing the bag into her back pocket.  Blake's face flushed, but she took a tentative step forward.  She was never one to back down from a challenge, especially when it concerned Yang. Plus she hadn't forgotten about last week; neither her mind nor her body.

As much as Blake wanted to throw the beautiful bombshell on her bed and ravish her senseless, she also wanted to tease her lover a bit as payback.  She also liked to think she had self-restraint, at least for now.

Yang winked at her, enticing her to move forward with a come-hither motion of her index finger. Blake shortened the gap between them, getting as close to Yang as she could without actually touching her.  The blonde went to place her hands on Blake's hips in an attempt to pull her closer.  Faster than she could read though, Blake had grabbed both of her wrists and pulled them up over her head.  She walked Yang backwards into the nearby wall, pinning her hands to cool wood.  Her body was barely a whisper close to Yang's.  Yang's eyes widened in surprise from witnessing her shy lover make an aggressive move towards her; usually it was always Yang leading their romantic encounters. She felt heat creep up her neck and across her face as Blake leaned in.  Her lips pressed against Yang's; the blonde's eyes fluttering shut. 

Blake had a different idea however, quickly darting her tongue out to swipe the skittle from Yang's mouth.  She moved her head back, body still a hair away, and removed her grip from Yang's wrists, humming as she chewed the candy.  Yang's eyes flew open, a dangerous growl leaving her throat.  A shiver racked Blake's body, but she did her best to hide it.  She didn't need Yang to see the effect she had on her; she still wanted to have fun with the brawler. Yang's eyes bore lustfully into Blake's, her fingers twitching at her sides.  She would have made an attempt to grab at the cat Faunus once more, but she had a feeling she would just be pinned again; not that she wouldn't want that.  Blake finished her treat, holding back a sound from escaping her lips as she met piercing lilac orbs, instead fixing her face with a smirk.

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" She inwardly laughed at her terrible use of phrasing.

"Well, you were supposed to, but you decided to be a tease, you vixen." Yang growled out, wishing desperately that some part of Blake would touch her.  She had been thinking about her girlfriend the entire week, and the fraction of space between them was slowly starting to kill her.

"Well Yang, you only told me to come and get the candy, nothing else.  So now that your challenge has been met, I'm going back to my book."  Blake made to turn away from the blonde, but Yang was having none of it.  She quickly grabbed Blake's waist, pulling and spinning to press her against the wall.  Her knee pushed past Blake's thighs, nudging them open while Yang's body pressed flush to her girlfriend's. Blake gasped at the sudden movement, a surprised moan slipping out from the pressure now present between her legs.  It took almost everything in her not to grind down on Yang's muscled thigh immediately.

"Well kitten, I've been waiting to make you "come" all week, and now I'm explicitly telling you to kiss me right or face the consequences." Yang's breath tickled Blake's lips, and this time she a let a visible shiver make its way through her body.  Yang was always great when it came to dirty talk, and words were always a turn on for Blake, especially when they were husked out low by her favourite blonde huntress. As much as Blake's body was screaming for her to give in, it was rare she got to tease her lover, and continue to tease her she did.

The raven haired girl nudged the tip of her nose against Yang's upper lip, causing a short gasp to escape the blonde girl.  Her lips parted slightly in anticipation, only to feel two slow pecks to both sides of her face. Blake pulled back again, a wry smirk tugging at her pink lips.  She was about to say something undoubtedly witty, but Yang was getting impatient. She surged forward and captured Blake's lips, her tongue instantly licking at her top lip; requesting entrance.  Blake grants it access easily, a greedy moan filling Yang's mouth.

Their tongues meet in a heated and hurried dance, Yang's chest pressing into Blake's as she lightly nibbles on her bottom lip, smirking into the kiss as Blake groans into her mouth, hands tangling into golden tresses as she fights for dominance over Yang's lips. Yang growls against Blake's mouth, biting down on Blake's lower lip, breaking the entanglement of their tongues as she tugs the swollen skin back. Blake pants for air at the broken kiss, chasing blindly for Yang's lips after the contact disappears. Yang chuckles, a rich sound to Blake's ears.

"Finally done playing the game of cat and mouse babe?" Yang's lips drag across Blake's jaw line, her teeth grazing skin on her way down to her now out-stretched and exposed neck. Yang noses at her pulse point, her lips surrounding the skin and sucking harshly. The Faunus lets out a strained moan, her hands finding solace in gripping and scratching at Yang's scalp. Yang finished marking her lover, pulling back to admire her work before placing a quick kiss to the newly formed hickey.

"I'll take that as a yes."  Blake groaned at the smugness lacing Yang's voice, but pulled her head closer anyway.

"A most definite and sexy yes." She kissed a fiery trail up the column of Blake's throat, tongue and teeth joining in on the journey. Yang's hands slid down from Blake's waist, her fingers gripping the back of Blake's thighs, pulling her forward so Yang's knee was now pressed tightly between the apex of the other girl's legs. A gasp hitches in Blake's throat, causing a hum of approval to emit from Yang's lips, still present on her throat.  This time Blake doesn't hold back and fully grinds herself down on the toned thigh below her, whining slightly at the delicious friction and pressure.

Yang's nails dig into soft flesh, causing a yelp of surprise to sound from Blake.

"I thought I was the one that was supposed to have claws." Blake's gravelled voice pulls Yang from her ministrations on her lover's neck, suddenly reminded of the lips she was still craving to taste. She captured Blake's lips again, savouring the whine that slipped into her mouth as she ground her leg against Blake. The raven beauty moved her hands downwards, her nails dragging along Yang's back, threatening to raise red even over clothing.  Yang whimpered in a mixture of pain and pleasure, biting down roughly on Blake's bottom lip, swallowing the low moan that followed.

The blonde draws back; lilac eyes tinged red around the edges. Blake licks her lips, a combined mixture of arousal and missing the taste of Yang's on her own.

"So kitten, where have been all this time? I've been waiting oh-so patiently for you to return." Yang drawls out, her hand reaching up to twirl a lock of midnight hair around her finger.

"It's actually a little embarrassing." Blake says, shyly looking off to the side.

"Like poop your pants embarrassing or I dropped my pen and needed to bend down, and now oops, everyone saw my panties embarrassing?” Yang questioned with a straight and stoic face. Blake stared at her in disbelief.

“I’m not even going to ask why those examples were at the forefront of your mind.”

“Well, you see, fourth grade was a really rough year and-“Blake quickly covered Yang’s mouth with her hand, not needing whatever weird childhood story Yang was about to spiel on about.  Yang just shrugged and stopped moving her lips when she realized her story would have to wait for another opportunity to be shared. Blake removed her hand and looked away to the side, shyly mumbling an incoherent sentence.

“Imadeyouhudyhotes.” Yang attempted to decipher the garbled mess that slipped past Blake’s still swollen lips.

“I know you haven’t yet, but ‘come’ again?” Yang teased, placing a quick peck to the black haired beauty’s forehead. Blake only continued to turn a deeper shade of red, before burying her face in Yang’s chest.

“I made you study notes!” She yelled, muffled by Yang’s large chest. Yang pulled Blake’s head up, leaning down to give her a chaste kiss.

“Awwwwww, sweetie, I don’t know what to say.  That’s one of the sweetest, most thoughtful things I think anyone has ever done for me... ever.” Yang continued to shower Blake’s face in kisses, stopping to give her one of the most brightest and gorgeous smiles Blake had ever bared witness to.

“I just know how hard studying is for you, and getting all the notes and information properly organized is usually what prevents you from sitting down and really getting into it.  So I made a whole study guide and I thought we could study it together.” Blake said, her fingers playing absentmindedly with the piece of ribbon hanging near her ear. Yang just continued to stare at her girlfriend in awe, still in disbelief that she had found someone who cared so deeply for her.  Blake was the most precious thing in the world to Yang, aside from Ruby of course.  She knew she had to keep bringing out the beautiful light hidden behind those amber eyes, and to protect it at all costs. Suddenly, Yang remembers their previous activities prior to Blake’s insanely cute distraction.

“You know kitten,” Yang husks out lowly, a sly hand reaching up to tangle in a strand of Blake’s ribbon.

“I still need to punish you for teasing me so much earlier.” With a light tug and a quick flick of the wrist, Blake’s black bow is undone, pooling to the ground swiftly.


End file.
